


I found the place to rest my head

by abigail_frank



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Palace, Polski | Polish, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will i Hannibal po upadku do oceanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancey94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/gifts).



> _Looking up from underneath_
> 
> _Fractured moonlight on the sea_  
>  _Reflections still look the same to me_  
>  _As before I went under_  
>    
>  _And it's peaceful in the deep_  
>  _Cathedral where you cannot breathe_  
>  _No need to pray, no need to speak_  
>  _Now I am under all_  
>    
>  _And it's breaking over me_  
>  _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
>  _Found the place to rest my head_  
>  _Never let me go_
> 
> _[Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXHB_wgXsw4) _

 

Will przysłuchiwał się falom głucho obijającym się o kadłub łódki. Przez niewielkie okienko umieszczone nad jego głową wpadało światło księżyca, spoczywając na łóżku, w którym spał Hannibal. W którym Will leżał przy nim.

 

Odwrócił głowę, aby móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Jej rysy złagodniały, usta były rozchylone, a powieki co chwilę nieznacznie drgały. Na wysuniętym podbródku wciąż dało się dostrzec zaschnięte krople krwi.

 

Spuścił wzrok niżej, na jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Unosiła się i opadała miarowo, a w niej biło serce, o którego posiadanie kiedyś by go nie podejrzewał. Hannibal Lecter nie miał serca. Hannibal Lecter zniszczył namiastkę rodziny na jego oczach. Hannibal Lecter próbował pozbawić go życia. Hannibal Lecter nasłał mordercę na jego żonę i syna.

 

Hannibal Lecter zrobił to wszystko dlatego, że go kochał.

 

Przesunął spojrzenie na jego owinięty bandażami brzuch. To, że udało się uratować Hannibala, graniczyło z cudem. Gdyby nie pomoc i szybka interwencja Chiyoh, Lecter nie przeżyłby tej nocy. A Will nie wiedział, co by wtedy zrobił, jak się by zachował, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Byli jak przeciwne strony tej samej monety - tak różne, ale przeznaczone do bycia razem w każdym przypadku.

 

Stał się tym, co przerażało go najbardziej. Stał się Hannibalem, tym samym podejmując decyzję, która przesądziła o jego przyszłości. Mógł dalej to robić, albo samemu ze sobą skończyć, co również zakończyłoby życie Hannibala.

 

Dręczyła go myśl, że mimo tak straszliwego czynu, _spodobało_ mu się to, co zrobił. _Spodobała_ mu się krew na jego dłoniach. _Spodobało_ mu się uczucie czystej euforii i jedności z Hannibalem. Ale budziło w nim strach to, jak bardzo tego pragnął, a z drugiej strony nie chciał dalej istnieć, jeżeli to miało być jego osobiste piekło.

 

Gdy Will zamykał oczy, wciąż widział głuchą, czarną jak krew w blasku księżyca toń. Czuł mrowienie w koniuszkach palców na samą myśl o tym, że widział śmierć odbijającą się w oczach Hannibala, gdy z trudem wyłonił go na powierzchnię i próbował ratować, błagając o to, by nie umierał, by go nie zostawiał.

 

Świadomość tego, że dla Hannibala nie było to wystarczające, przytłaczała go. Wiedział, że to nie jest kwestia kilku dni, czy nawet tygodni. Ich związek był kruchy, niczym filiżanka, która dopiero co na nowo się złączyła, ale na jej powierzchni było widać pajęcze pęknięcia, nie do zasklepienia. To od Willa zależało, czy pozwoli jej upaść ponownie.

 

Will odwrócił od niego wzrok, zawieszając go na koji stojącej niedaleko nich. Leżała tam Chiyoh, miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała równomiernie, ale Will był przekonany, że nie spała. Czuwała, niczym ich osobisty anioł stróż. Zawsze znajdywała się tam, gdzie jej potrzebowali, a później ulatniała się, jakby jej nigdy nie było.

 

Ponownie spojrzał na Hannibala. Przyglądając się jego twarzy, jej łagodnemu wyrazowi, w którym odnalazł coś na wyraz beznadziejnej tęsknoty, uniósł dłoń, debatując nad zaciśnięciem jej na jego gardle. Czuł podniecenie na samą myśl o tym, jak prosto i szybko może pozbawić go życia. Te myśli nawiedzały go za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył. Jego dawna osobowość broniła się ostatkiem sił, ale nowa już dawno przejęła nad nią kontrolę. Will kiedyś powiedziałby, że zabójstwo jest najbardziej plugawą rzeczą, jaką stworzył świat. Dziś stwierdziłby, że jest to piękne.

 

Zamiast na szyi, położył palce na jego policzku, wpierw muskając go delikatnie opuszkami. Skóra, którą pod nimi wyczuł była ciepła i miękka, nadal pachniała morską solą.

 

Hannibal powoli otworzył oczy. W świetle księżyca wydawało się, że przemykają w nich szkarłatne przebłyski. Na widok Willa, jego twarz rozświetliła się.

 

\- Will - powiedział cicho. Powietrze między nimi było gęste i ciepłe, a Will wyczuł zapach krwi.

 

Hannibal również uniósł dłoń, ostrożnie kładąc ją na jego obandażowanym policzku. Patrzył na niego z tęsknotą, ale i z ukojeniem, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Will leży obok niego, tak blisko, jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie potrafił wyrazić tego, jak bardzo niepojętą i bezgraniczną miłością darzył mężczyznę obok. Gdy uciekną razem, gdy zamieszkają ze sobą, nie będzie dnia, w którym nie pokazałby mu jak bardzo go kocha.

 

\- Will - powtórzył, tylko po to, by ponownie rozkoszować się wydźwiękiem jego imienia. - Dlaczego nie śpisz?

 

\- Ja... - zaczął Will, patrząc na niego zacięcie. - Wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się z pamięci tego, co zrobiliśmy. Czego w głębi serca pragnąłem, ale nie potrafiłem się do tego przed samym sobą przyznać.

 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się łagodnie, delikatnie wsuwając palce w jego włosy i gładząc kciukiem rumianą poprzeczną bliznę przecinającą czoło. Will wzdrygnął się, na co ten płochliwie wysunął dłoń, jakby bał się, że wykonując jeszcze jeden nieprzemyślany ruch, Will rozpłynie się we mgle, a on zostanie sam.

 

Rozchylił usta, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim doborem słów.

 

\- Teraz nareszcie możesz zaakceptować to, czym się stałeś i dać się temu poprowadzić - rzekł, powstrzymując się od ponownego muśnięcia jego skóry.

 

\- Stałem się tobą, Hannibal - odrzekł Will, zsuwając dłoń. Hannibal w jednej chwili poczuł, jak błogie ciepło go opuszcza i zostaje zastąpione nieprzyjemnym chłodem.

 

\- Gdy spotykamy uzupełnienie swojej duszy, zatracamy się w zachwycie miłości i bliskości, nie chcemy już nigdy pozwolić jej odejść, pragnąc tylko tego, byśmy stali się jednością i spędzili nasze życia jako jedno - powiedział. Will patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę ze spokojem, w którym dało się wyczuć zmęczenie.

 

\- Bedelia pomogła mi przejrzeć na oczy - szepnął, muskając jego palce i słysząc, jak Hannibal wciąga powietrze nosem, po czym przysuwa dłoń, aby pogłębić dotyk, ale Will odsunął się, wiedząc, że zadaje tym cios Hannibalowi.

 

\- W czym tobie pomogła?

 

\- Sam to odkryłem, trochę mi to zajęło, ale z każdym dniem byłem bliżej rozwiązania. Bedelia wskazała mi ścieżkę, a ja nią podążyłem.

 

\- Dokąd cię doprowadziła? - zapytał Hannibal, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

 

\- Gdy staliśmy na skarpie, zawieszeni między niebem a ziemią, podałeś mi rękę. Wtedy jeszcze przez chwilę zapragnąłem ją odtrącić i cię zabić.

 

\- Ale chciałeś, by upadek zabił nas obu - dodał Hannibal, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. - Nie ukrywam, że jeżeli nie mógłbym umrzeć w twoich ramionach, wolałbym zginąć z twoich rąk. Nie dopuszczam do siebie innej możliwości.

 

Will uśmiechnął się, patrząc mu w oczy. Hannibal zerknął na jego zabandażowane ramię, aby mieć pretekst do ucieczki wzrokiem. Nikt nie działał na niego tak jak Will Graham.

 

\- Dlaczego w takim razie mnie uratowałeś? - zapytał, ponownie wyciągając dłoń i ostrożnie poprawiając mu opatrunek na twarzy, czule gładząc jego policzek. W tej chwili mógł przysiąc, że nie istniało nic bardziej doskonałego i zachwycającego od tego mężczyzny.

 

\- Gdy usłyszałem równomierne uderzenia twego serca - szepnął Will, zamykając oczy i tym razem nie odtrącając jego dłoni - przedzierające się przez huczące fale. Czując twój zapach, łagodny dotyk twej dłoni na mojej talii... wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy nie będę w stanie cię zabić, nie uśmiercając samego siebie. Ponieważ żaden z nas nie może istnieć bez drugiego.

 

Korzystając z tego, że Will miał przymknięte powieki, Hannibal przysunął się nieznacznie w jego kierunku, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego rzęs rzucających cień na blade policzki.

 

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Willa straciła rumieńce. Wiedząc, że ten nie pozwoliłby mu na jakikolwiek większy ruch, w miarę swoich możliwości jak najciszej zsunął się z łóżka, i zanim ten otworzyłby oczy, chwiejnym krokiem podążył do jaskółki, aby wyjąć z niej leki przeciwbólowe. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz chciał było stracenie przytomności przez Willa.

 

Wrócił do łóżka, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy kładąc się, naruszył bandaże oplatające jego brzuch. Will w dalszym ciągu nie otwierał oczu.

 

\- Will - Hannibal przyłożył dłoń do jego zdrowego policzka. - Musisz wziąć lekarstwa.

 

\- Czyżby? - szepnął ochryple Will, zmuszając się do uniesienia powiek. Hannibal uśmiechnął się ciepło, patrząc na niego z niewysłowioną miłością.

 

\- Jesteśmy jednością, Will. W jakiś sposób zostaliśmy sobie przeznaczeni, więc wiedziałeś, że albo będziemy razem żyć, albo zginiemy w swoich objęciach. Dlatego, skoro los zadecydował tak, a nie inaczej, musimy przetrwać. Otwórz usta - nakazał.

 

Will zrobił to, co mu kazano. Przed rozchylone powieki dostrzegł, jak Hannibal umieszcza na jego języku tabletki, przesuwając kciukiem po jego dolnej, spierzchniętej od soli wardze, po czym przykłada szklankę z wodą do jego ust. Will przełknął, ponownie zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł szczelnie otulający go miękki koc.

 

\- Musisz odpocząć - powiedział Hannibal, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Will skinął głową zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna będzie czuwał nad nim przez całą noc, obserwując go. Mógł przysiąc, że tak się właśnie stanie.

 

Hannibal nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy cal jego twarzy. W ten sposób nie przyglądał mu się jeszcze nigdy. Może dlatego, że był zaskoczony postawą Willa, która go oczarowała. Will nie oskarżał go o jego czyny z przeszłości, nie miał mu za złe wszystkiego, do czego się wobec niego dopuścił - a przynajmniej on odnosił takie wrażenie. Niestety nie mógł jeszcze pozwolić sobie na całkowite zwycięstwo, przed nimi było tyle do zrobienia, tyle do naprawienia.

 

\- Podczas jednego z moich spotkań z Bedelią du Maurier - usłyszał głos Willa, próbującego ponownie podjąć temat - zdecydowałem się upewnić, że to, co nie pozwala mi spać po nocach jest prawdą.

 

Hannibal milczał.

 

\- Zapytałem, czy mnie kochasz - dodał cicho Will, czując, jak ostatnie słowo zostawia po sobie coś słodkiego na jego języku. - Dobrze wiesz, jaka była odpowiedź.

 

Hannibal zwilżył wargi, nabierając ostro powietrza, jakby próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie nadeszły. Will wyobraził sobie tysiące barwnych odpowiedzi, które ten próbował sformułować, każda piękniejsza i bardziej metaforyczna od drugiej, ale jedyne co usłyszał to zwykłe "tak".

 

\- Słucham? - zapytał z dezorientacją.

 

\- Tak - powtórzył Hannibal, unikając jego wzroku. - Bedelia wiedziała od samego początku. Świadomość tego, że była jedynie substytutem, który nigdy nie potrafiłby zastąpić oryginału, zżerała ją od środka. Pochłaniała ją zazdrość.

 

Nastała cisza, przerywana szumem obijających się o rufę fal. Will wciąż wyczuwał w ustach słony smak wody, gdy ta wdzierała się mu do gardła i sprawiała, że jego płuca stawały w płomieniach. Smak krwi - jego i Smoka, nie opuszczał go. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, widział agresywne, przenikliwe retrospekcje atakujące jego umysł, Hannibala znikającego w czarnej toni, krew Abigail bryzgającą na jego twarz, ciało Beverly Katz poprzekrawane na części, groteskowe, krzyczące postaci z jego halucynacji, martwe mlecznobiałe oczy Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa, utraty świadomości spowodowane wizjami wywołanymi przez słodką, palącą gorączkę. Widział wendigo i jelenia o sierści przetkanej kruczymi piórami. Elementem, który łączył te koszmary był Hannibal.

 

A jednak... jednak potrafił mu to wybaczyć. Ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ten go kocha.

 

\- Gdybym wiedział o tym kilka lat wcześniej - szepnął Will, bardziej do samego siebie, niż do Hannibala. - Wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej, nikt by nie zginął, a my, wszyscy razem...

 

Hannibal położył palec na jego ustach. Will w jednej chwili zamilkł, bardziej przez zdumienie, jakie wywołał w nim ten gest, aniżeli z polecenia Hannibala.

 

\- Nie, Will. Gdybyś wtedy mi się poddał, nie byłbym z tobą tutaj wraz ze wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w poprzednich latach. To one cię ukształtowały, ty, który jesteś w tym momencie ze mną, zostałeś złożony z cierpienia, straty i żałoby. Odnalazłeś piękno w akcie odebrania życia.

 

Will patrzył na niego, na światło księżyca, które dotykało jego skóry. Jego palce delikatnie zaciskające się na prześcieradle jeszcze niedawno otaczały szyję Smoka, a ramiona próbowały złamać kark. Usta, miękkie i wąskie, które Will niemalże czuł na swoich wargach, gdy wisieli nad przepaścią, teraz były czyste, pozbawione szkarłatnego koloru. Zęby rozrywające krtań, strugi tryskającej krwi, dłonie łaknące kontaktu, tępy ból przeszywający jego policzek, nogi uginające się pod wpływem obezwładniającej siły Smoka...

 

Hannibal zauważył, że Will zadrżał. Odruchowo przysunął się w jego kierunku, ale Will pokręcił lekko głową.

 

\- Jak długo jesteś we mnie zakochany? - zapytał, będąc wdzięcznym ciemności, że kryje jego zakłopotaną twarz. To, co czuł do niego Hannibal wciąż było mu ciężko zaakceptować. Trudno jest przyjąć do wiadomości to, że ktoś cię kocha, skoro jeszcze kilka lat temu próbował rozciąć tobie głowę, wsadził cię do więzienia oraz niemalże pozbawił życia.

 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się na przywołanie tego wspomnienia.

 

\- Odkąd po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem - odparł bez wahania. - Już wtedy wiedziałem, jak ogromny tkwi w tobie potencjał. Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jako mojego pacjenta, zawsze byliśmy sobie równi, Will. Wpuściłem cię do siebie, dałem się tobie dostrzec i poznać.

 

\- Chciałeś zostać zobaczony.

 

\- Przez ciebie. I to zrobiłeś, co jest darem, za który nigdy nie będę w stanie należycie wyrazić swojej wdzięczności.

 

Will skinął głową, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Obrócił się do niego plecami, po czym zacisnął mocno powieki, błagając w duchu, aby nareszcie osiągnął spokój. Wybaczył Hannibalowi wszystkie okropieństwa, do których ten się dopuścił, przyznał przed samym sobą, że odebranie komuś życia jest piękne, jest tu z Hannibalem, bo oboje tego chcieli. A mimo tego wciąż czuł, że to mu nie wystarczy. Że w dalszym ciągu będzie pożądać czegoś, co zawsze pozostanie dla niego niedostępne.

  
Hannibal również zamknął oczy. Nie obawiał się tego, że Will będzie chciał go opuścić, ich więź była zbyt silna, lecz na całkowite zaufanie wciąż trzeba było zapracować. Wiedział, że od tego momentu nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, wszakże miał to, czego pragnął od chwili, w której zrozumiał, jakie uczucia do niego żywi. Gdy umieścił go w więzieniu, wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie potrafi bez niego istnieć. To Will napędzał go do dążenia, to Will był jego życiem i kresem jego życia.

  
Osiągnął wszystko. Byli opuszczeni w tym świecie, aż odnaleźli siebie, odkryli w sobie coś, co pozwoliło im oddalić się od samotności.

  
Hannibal oddał mu całego siebie. Teraz nadeszła kolej Willa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postaram się napisać kolejne rozdziały wyjaśniające, co działo się między wpadnięciem do oceanu, a wylądowaniem na łódce ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję mojej ukochanej becie - Licznikowi <3

> _And it's over_  
>  _And I'm going under_  
>  _But I'm not giving up_  
>  _I'm just giving in_  
>    
>  _I'm slipping underneath_  
>  _So cold and so sweet_  
>    
>  _And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_  
>  _And all this devotion I never knew at all_  
>  _And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released_  
>  _And the arms of the ocean delivered me_
> 
> _[Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXHB_wgXsw4) _

 

\- To jest piękne.

 

Hannibal mógł przysiąc, że w całym jego życiu nic nie poruszyło go tak, jak uśmiech, który tej nocy wykwitł na zbryzganej krwią, wycieńczonej z bólu twarzy Willa.

 

Ten nawet go nie dotknął, a Hannibal był tak oszołomiony, że słowa, które wypowiedział Will zdawały się do niego nie docierać. Czuł, że aż trudno skupić mu się na jego twarzy, próbując ogarnąć ją całym wzrokiem.

 

Spojrzenie Willa, zabrudzone plamami szaleństwa, które emanowało spełnieniem i euforią, jego ciało skąpane w szkarłacie mieniącym się w świetle księżyca, ostrożny dotyk jego dłoni, przyciągających go ku sobie — to wszystko było zbyt zniewalające, wręcz nie do zniesienia. Odnosił wrażenie, że to dzieje się za szybko, a z drugiej strony czas nagle zaczął zwalniać, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się na tej jednej, najistotniejszej chwili, której on pragnął od kilku nieznośnie dłużących się lat.

 

Palce Willa, poszukujące kontaktu, bliskości, intymności, kurczowo zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, próbując przygarnąć go do siebie. Druga dłoń Willa zsunęła się na jego biodro, a głowa bezwiednie przechyliła w jego kierunku. Hannibal poczuł, że traci oddech, gdy napotkał na jego przepełnione błogością spojrzenie - w tym momencie potrafił jedynie patrzeć na niego, pragnąc pochłonąć go całego, podążając wzrokiem za każdym jego ruchem, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od spoglądania na jego wargi pokryte krwią. Chciał ich smakować do nieprzytomności, poczuć na ustach to, co ich złączyło w akcie wspólnego odebrania życia.

 

Cała ta chwila, która trwała dosłownie kilka sekund zachowała się w jego pałacu pamięci, jeszcze piękniejsza, niż w rzeczywistości.

 

Hannibal przytrzymał go za koszulę, nie pozwalając mu na upadek, ale to Will z własnej woli osunął głowę na jego pierś, przywierając do niego i przesuwając dłoń wyżej, jakby próbując desperacko i bezsilnie zatopić się z tym uścisku.

 

Dla Hannibala nie istniała bardziej zapierająca dech w piersiach rozkosz, która mogła tak momentalnie go ogarnąć. Na samą myśl o Willu jego krew zaczynała wrzeć, sam jego zapach przyprawiał go o pogrążenie we wspomnieniach, codzienność nie istniała bez głodu na jego widok.

 

Ale tej nocy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic więcej, nie mógł poganiać losu. Musiał dać mu biec swoim własnym rytmem.

 

Uniósł głowę, po czym wtulił się w Willa jeszcze mocniej. Graham był tak słaby, kruchy i bezbronny, że potrafił tylko spoglądać bezsilnie w przestrzeń, gdy położył policzek na jego piersi, nareszcie odnajdując spokój. Nie czuł gniewu ani lęku - wiedział, że nie ma teraz na to miejsca. Jego myśli zaprzątały jedynie setki scenariuszy, w których nieustannie żyją lub umierają razem, każde trwanie i śmierć gorsze od drugich. 

 

Hannibal westchnął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak Will otacza jego szyję ramionami. Zamknął oczy, próbując wyryć w pamięci każdy oddech, każde muśnięcie dłoni na jego karku, każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół tej chwili. Wiedział, co miało nastąpić, ale w tej chwili potrafił myśleć tylko o mężczyźnie, którego obejmował, który obejmował jego, w poczuciu, że nareszcie zaakceptowali to, kim są, że są jednością, a żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie przetrwać rozłąki.

 

W jednym momencie poczuł ciężar ciała Willa na swojej piersi, grunt odrywający mu się od stóp, powiew bryzy na jego twarzy, a w umyśle setki tysięcy racjonalnych myśli, które rozbijały się o siebie i opadły z hukiem niczym klocki domino.

 

Zaplątani w intymnym tańcu, oplatający się nogami i rękoma, nie odczuwający strachu czy bólu. Ból został przykryty ciepłem ich ciał, świadomością tego, że w tej chwili nic nie mogłoby ich rozdzielić. Krew Smoka pokrywała ich twarze, dłonie i szyje, lepka i lśniąca czernią w świetle księżyca, ale to właśnie ona była ich zjednoczeniem, to dzięki niej ich serca odnalazły wspólny rytm.

 

Hannibal wiedział, co chciał osiągnąć Will. Nie mógł żyć bez niego, nie mógł żyć z nim, dlatego zdecydował się na podjęcie decyzji, w której widział ostateczność.

 

Zginą razem lub rozpoczną nowe życie. Hannibalowi odpowiadały obie wersje, ponieważ w każdej miałby Willa.

 

To było jego poddanie się. Zaakceptowanie tego, kim lub czym wspólnie się stali i pozwolenie na każdą decyzję, jaką Will podejmie. Wiedział, że Will czuje to samo i razem z nim dostrzega w tym niejakie piękno, że spadają razem i desperacko chwytają się swoich ciał, aż do samego uderzenia.

 

Samobójstwo jest wrogie. Ale kim jest wróg, jeżeli nie przyjacielem, którego jeszcze nie poznałeś?

 

Piękno określa się w tym, jakich czynów dokonujemy, a dobro i zło zależy od perspektywy. Dla Hannibala, to co osiągnął z Willem było ostateczną definicją doskonałości. Jego dłonie pokryte krwią, a w oczach odbijające się oczarowanie, księżyc osiadający się w rysach jego skóry. Oddał się temu obrazowi całkowicie.

 

A gdy poczuł dłonie zacieśniające się na jego plecach, ukrył twarz w szyi Willa i z impetem uderzył o lodowatą taflę wody, momentalnie tonąc w jej ustach. Ostry przenikliwy chłód przeszył jego czaszkę, lśniąca złowroga toń zamgliła mu oczy, a ciepłe ciało Willa wysunęło się z jego objęć, raz na zawsze pogrążając go w ciemności.

 

*

 

Czuł, jak bąbelki powietrza wymykają się z jego ust, ręce próbują chwycić się Hannibala, ale jego ciało ostrzegawczo daje o sobie znać, że potrzebuje tlenu. Will widział niewyraźną sylwetkę powoli tonącą pod jego stopami, lekkie, wiotkie nici krwi dryfujące i tworzące ścieżkę między nim, a Hannibalem.

 

Przez jedną, ulotną chwilę zapragnął zatracić się w morskich odmętach, poczuć, jak woda przenika przez niego, jak otula go swymi ramionami i miażdży w śmiertelnym uścisku. Ale wiedział, że nie może zginąć. Skoro zaszli już na sam koniec, to musieli przetrwać go razem. Odnalazł swój cel w Hannibalu, swoją religię i nie zamierzał jej teraz opuszczać.

 

Nagle poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, wrażenie, że jego płuca zaraz się rozsadzą. Zaczął coraz szybciej przebierać nogami, błagając w duchu o to, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na powierzchni. Jeszcze mała chwila, musiał wytrzymać te kilka sekund.

 

Ale nie mógł zostawić Hannibala.

 

Zacisnął zęby i ruszył w jego stronę. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak rany zadane przez Smoka cholernie go pieką, tak, że wprost nie mógł poruszać ramionami. Chęć przetrwania była jednak silniejsza, dlatego nie przestawał płynąć.

 

Wyczuł pod palcami jego dłoń. Zanurzył się jeszcze głębiej, i chociaż pociemniało mu przed oczami,  złapał go w pasie i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę powierzchni.

 

Jego płuca zapłonęły z bólu, ale nie wypuścił ciała Hannibala z objęć. Wyciągnął lewą dłoń w górę i w jednej chwili poczuł ostrą, chłodną bryzę na jej wierzchu.

 

Wynurzył się, machając gwałtownie ręką i krztusząc się, raptownie łykając powietrze. Blask księżyca oświetlił twarz Hannibala, bladą, bez wyrazu. Will zdał sobie sprawę, że ten stracił przytomność, ale nie chciał wiedzieć, czy uda mu się ją odzyskać, gdy wydostaną się na ląd. _Jeśli_ wydostaną się na ląd.

 

Silne i wysokie fale znacznie utrudniały mu przemieszczanie się w stronę brzegu, tym bardziej, że musiał ciągnąć ze sobą Hannibala. Oddychał ciężko, ale kątem oka dostrzegł wgłębienie w urwisku, prawdopodobnie niszę powstałą w wyniku podmywających klif fal.

 

Gdy znaleźli się przy skałach, Will wpłynął do środka, dostrzegając niewielką, położną wyżej grotę, do której nie wpadało tyle wody. Dysząc ze zmęczenia, wyciągnął ciało Hannibala na skalne podłoże, następnie samemu na nie opadając. Przycisnął głowę do jego piersi, poszukując odgłosu jego bijącego serca, ale nic nie usłyszał.

 

-  Tylko spróbuj, draniu - syknął, podnosząc głowę i klękając przy nim. - Tylko spróbuj mi to zrobić i umrzeć.

 

Nachylił się nad nim, udrażniając jego drogi oddechowe. Przyłożył dłoń do jego ust i nosa, ale nie wyczuł niczego, dlatego powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu zaczął uciskać jego klatkę piersiową.

 

\- Nie rób mi tego, proszę - szepnął, z każdym naciskiem czując, jak ogarnia go coraz większe przerażenie. - Hannibal!

 

Przyłożył usta do jego warg i wtłoczył w niego powietrze, następnie ponowił wykonywanie masażu serca. Hannibal w dalszym ciągu pozostawał nieprzytomny.

 

\- Hannibal! - wrzasnął Will, z całej siły uderzając pięścią w jego pierś. - Hannibal, błagam, nie możesz mnie zostawić, nie możesz, słyszysz? Słyszysz?!

 

Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Z każdym uciskiem do jego oczu nabiegały łzy, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał, gdy pochylając się nad nim, pozwolił im swobodnie spłynąć po jego umorusanych we krwi policzkach. To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Tego nie przewidywał. Razem lub wcale.

 

I gdy już chciał się poddać, kiedy niemalże stracił czucie w dłoniach, dostrzegł, jak pierś Hannibala zaczyna się unosić, a on sam nagle krztusi się, wypluwając wodę z płuc i kaszląc przeraźliwie.

 

\- Hannibal - zdołał wydukać Will, chwytając go za ramiona i obracając na bok, aby ten nie zakrztusił się własnymi wymiocinami.

 

Hannibal otworzył oczy, jeszcze pokasłując przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Willa, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że ten nadal z nim jest.

 

\- A więc podjąłeś decyzję - powiedział cicho zachrypniętym głosem. Will skinął głową, zdejmując koszulę i rozrywając ją na pół, jedną z części przykładając do rany na jego brzuchu i obwiązując ją jak najdelikatniej, ale tak, by nie dopuścić do dalszego krwawienia. Hannibal uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że to była odpowiedź Willa.

 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Will, patrząc mu w oczy, gdy zaplątał ostatni węzeł.

 

\- Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek - odparł Hannibal.

 

Will zamknął oczy i zadrżał, czując dotyk jego lodowatej dłoni. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. To wszystko wydawało mu się tak odległe, jakby był wyłączony z tej sytuacji i obserwował ją z boku. Nie wiedział, czy czuł się wolny, zdezorientowany czy pogodzony z tym, co się stało.

 

Nie, nie kochał Hannibala, tak, jak ten kochał jego. Był to rodzaj miłości, który zarezerwował tylko dla niego, ale wciąż go nie rozumiał. Bo czy można było pogodzić to, co stało się w przeszłości z tym, co miała przynieść przyszłość? Will wybaczył mu wszystko, a jednak to nie był koniec, ponieważ Hannibal nie dał mu go.

 

Hannibal próbował się podnieść, lecz jego nogi zatrzęsły się z wycieńczenia i opadł z powrotem na skalne podłoże.

 

\- Myślałeś o tym, w jaki sposób się stąd wydostaniemy? - zapytał słabo, spoglądając na niego strapionym wzrokiem. Will rozejrzał się po grocie, dostrzegając niewielki ciasny przesmyk, który ciągnął się w górę.

 

\- Dasz radę iść?

 

\- Postaram się.

 

Will pomógł mu dźwignąć się na nogi, obejmując go w pasie i kładąc jego rękę na swoim ramieniu. Powoli, chwiejnym krokiem ruszyli wgłąb przejścia, jednak po kilku minutach Will momentalnie się zatrzymał, gdy poczuł, jak Hannibal zwalnia, oddychając chrapliwie i ciężko.

 

\- Przepraszam Will, ale obawiam się, że moje nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa - powiedział przerywanym tonem, przytrzymując się mocniej Willa, aby nie upaść.

 

Will również czuł, że siły opuściły go zupełnie. Nie miała sensu dalsza wędrówka, jeżeli nawet nie wiedzieli, czy dojdą tędy do domu na skarpie.

 

Pomógł Hannibalowi usiąść. Potrzebowali jak najszybszej pomocy, inaczej oboje wykrwawią się tu na śmierć. A tego przecież żaden z nich nie chciał, a już na pewno nie Hannibal. Miał to czego chciał, wolność i Willa. Nareszcie pogodził ze sobą te dwie rzeczy, ale Will nie miał pojęcia czy jemu uda się zrobić to samo.

 

\- Czy zaakceptujesz mnie tak, jak ja zaakceptowałem ciebie? - usłyszał cichy głos Hannibala.

 

\- Czy już tego nie zrobiłem? - odparł Will pytającym tonem, czując, jak adrenalina zaczyna z niego uciekać, a na jej miejsce wstępuje ból w ramieniu i policzku oraz przeszywający chłód.

 

\- Zaakceptowałeś siebie, to, kim się stałeś. Wciąż jednak masz wątpliwości co do tego, jak będzie wyglądać nasza przyszłość. Przyszłość, w której ja i ty będziemy musieli żyć w zgodzie ze swoją naturą.

 

Will nie odpowiedział, ponieważ usłyszał głośny chlupot dochodzący z zewnątrz. Odwrócił głowę, aby zderzyć się z oślepiającym światłem, które zalewało jego twarz.

 

\- Zaczekaj tutaj - powiedział do Hannibala, wiedząc, że ten i tak nie ma w planach żadnej podróży.

 

Niepewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wylotu groty, znajdując oparcie na kawałkach skał. Źródło światła dochodziło z zewnątrz, a Will dostrzegł jakąś łódź, która po bliższym przypatrzeniu okazała się być _jego_ łodzią.

 

\- Co do… - zaczął, ześlizgując się do wody i kurczowo wbijając palce w półkę skalną, aby móc oprzeć się spienionym falom. Zmrużył oczy, próbując rozpoznać niewyraźną sylwetkę tkwiącą na pokładzie.

 

To była Chiyoh. Jej drobna, lecz zacięta twarz wpatrywała się nieruchomo w niszę pod klifem, a blade dłonie sprawnie manewrowały sterem, omijając wystające z wody głazy.

 

\- Chiyoh! - krzyknął Will, machając do niej ręką, starając się przy okazji nie utonąć, ponieważ w tej chwili byłoby to bardzo niefortunne. - Chiyoh, jesteśmy tutaj!

 

Chiyoh chyba go usłyszała, ponieważ zaczęła do niego podpływać, ale morze było zbyt wzburzone - gdyby próbowała znaleźć się bliżej, z pewnością by się rozbiła.

 

Will czując, że zaraz dostanie hipotermii, postarał się przesunąć wzdłuż śliskiego klifu. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, jaki czeka ich los, było mu prościej zmotywować się do działania. Przeżyją, przeżyją razem, czeka ich niepewna, lecz wspólna przyszłość. Czyż nie taka właśnie miała być, gdy Hannibal zaplanował ich ucieczkę wraz z Abigail? Jeżeli chodziło o ich dwóch, żaden z nich nie mógł pozwolić sobie na pewność. Od momentu, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, że Hannibal jest Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake i pokazał mu, że jest tego świadomy, rozpoczął grę, w której nie istniało ostateczne zwycięstwo. Każdy z nich niemalże przypłacił za to życiem.

 

Każdy z nich przypłacił za to wyczerpującą ich miłością.

 

\- Czy Hannibal żyje?! - do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk Chiyoh.

 

\- Tak! - odpowiedział głośno Will, starając się przekrzyczeć huczące fale.

 

Chiyoh złapała mocno za ster, oddalając się od skał na bezpieczną odległość. Nie mogła podpłynąć pod sam klif, Will i Hannibal musieli dostać się do niej na własną rękę.

 

Will, również zdając sobie z tego sprawę, ostrożnie wrócił do groty, szczękając zębami. Jego nogi i ręce były wiotkie, a ruchy otępiałe, w dodatku przez wysiłek stracił duże ilości krwi.

 

Hannibal leżał w tym samym miejscu, gdzie go zostawił. On również drżał z zimna, a jego powieki były na wpół przymknięte.

 

\- Czy to Chiyoh? - zapytał, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, gdy Will pomógł mu się podnieść, po czym skierował go do wyjścia.

 

\- A kto inny? - powiedział, prawie niedostrzegalnie unosząc kąciki warg, lecz Hannibal to zauważył i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

*

Ocean stosunkowo szybko się uspokoił. Chiyoh zacumowała przy jednej z niewielkich wysepek, po czym przyniosła opatrunki i położyła je na blacie tuż przed Willem, który oczyszczał ranę Hannibala.

 

\- Muszę założyć szwy - odezwała się po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której pomogła im wydostać się z wody. Podała im antybiotyki oraz wyciągnęła igłę oraz nici chirurgiczne z opakowania.

 

\- Nie wiem, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili, Chiyoh - powiedział cicho Hannibal, ale nawet przez moment nie spuścił oczu z twarzy Willa.

 

Chiyoh uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, sięgając po strzykawkę, następnie zapełniając ją morfiną. Hannibalowi opadły powoli powieki, gdy igła znalazła się w jego ramieniu. Will wiedział, że ufa on Chiyoh bezgranicznie i pozwoliłby jej na wszystko, mimo tego wciąż zastanawiał się, jakie dokładnie panują między nimi relacje. 

 

Kobieta przemyła ranę solą fizjologiczną, a Willowi szybko przesunęła wacikiem po policzku, po czym przyłożyła do niego gazę, nakładając opatrunek. To samo zrobiła z jego okaleczonym ramieniem.

 

\- To na razie będzie musiało wystarczyć - powiedziała Chiyoh, podając mu tabletki przeciwbólowe.

 

Will chciał zadać jej pytanie, ale gdy tylko otworzył usta, poczuł, że jego policzek aż rwie z bólu. Zdecydował się usiąść i tylko trzymać głowę Hannibala na swoim podołku, błądząc palcami w jego włosach. Przyglądał się tej bladej z wycieńczenia twarzy, wąskim wydatnym wargom wciąż pokrytych krwią. Pragnął, by otworzył oczy, aby móc na nowo odkrywać powracające do nich życie, by ponownie ujrzeć tę jasność, która rozświetlała się w nich, gdy tylko Hannibal na niego patrzył.

 

Kto by pomyślał, że kanibalistyczny morderca mógłby wyglądać tak wrażliwie i łagodnie, aż prosząc się o zranienie. Will przez chwilę miał ochotę go roztrzaskać, jak rannego ptaka, który został skazany na to, że już nigdy nie rozwinie skrzydeł i nie wzleci ponownie w powietrze.

 

Chiyoh, czyniąc swoją powinność, nie odezwała się do nich ani słowem. Zatamowała krwawienie i skończyła oczyszczanie rany postrzałowej. Will w milczeniu obserwował jej smukłe jasne dłonie, które zwinnie posługiwały się igłą, zszywając dziurę.

 

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tam będziemy? - zapytał Will, przerywając nieznośnie dłużącą się ciszę.

 

\- Zawsze wiem - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od Hannibala. - Znam Hannibala, a co za tym idzie, znam ciebie.

 

\- Kontaktowałaś się z nim, kiedy przebywał w więzieniu?

 

\- Korespondowaliśmy ze sobą. Po kilku miesiącach od jego aresztowania, przeniosłam się do tego domu - wskazała kiwnięciem głowy na szczyt klifu malujący się w oddali na horyzoncie - i tam już zostałam. Wiedziałam, że pomożesz mu w ucieczce, wiedziałam o Smoku.

 

\- A łódź? _Nola_ należy do mnie, jak ją znalazłaś? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że może jeszcze przywiozłaś ze sobą moje psy.

 

Przez twarz Chiyoh przemknął cień uśmiechu. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co Hannibal Lecter widział w Willu Grahamie, ale mogła się tego domyślać.

 

\- Mam swoje sposoby - odparła wymijająco. - Nie zadowala ciebie to, że uratowałam tobie życie?

 

Will nie odpowiedział. Chiyoh odłożyła igłę i sięgnęła po kolejny opatrunek, nasączając go wodą utlenioną, aby następnie przyłożyć go do brzucha Hannibala i owinąć go bandażem.

 

\- Wszystko co robił dla ciebie Hannibal - zaczęła, odgarniając niesforne jasne pasmo włosów z jego czoła, czule przesuwając palcem po jego skroni - miało prowadzić ku twojej przemianie, odkryć w tobie potencjał i wyzwolić go. Jednakowoż to od ciebie zależało, jaki pozwoliłbyś obrać mu kierunek.

 

\- Wybrał drogę, jakiej pragnął Hannibal - powiedział cicho Will, spoglądając na niego.

 

Chiyoh sięgnęła ponownie po bandaż, tym razem opatrując nim ramię Willa.

 

\- W porządku? - spytała.

 

\- Tak. Powinniśmy go położyć - stwierdził Will, zsuwając głowę Hannibala ze swoich kolan. Chiyoh pomogła mu przenieść go na posłanie.

 

\- Musicie odpocząć - powiedziała, okrywając Hannibala kocem. Will usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, marszcząc czoło.

 

\- Macie plan? - zapytał. - Jakikolwiek? Jack Crawford i FBI z pewnością w najbliższym czasie rozpoczną poszukiwania.

 

\- Chyba mnie nie doceniasz - odparła, spoglądając na niego szelmowsko. Will uśmiechnął się, pomagając jej wstać, a samemu kładąc się obok Hannibala, który po dwudziestu minutach od podania pierwszej dawki morfiny, zasnął.

 

\- Będę go pilnować - powiedział, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Chiyoh. - Ty również powinnaś odpocząć, zasłużyłaś na to.

 

Chiyoh przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem.

 

\- Nie boisz się, że on cię zabije? Albo, że ty nie będziesz w stanie się powstrzymać? - zapytała, rozplatając włosy i pozwalając im miękko opaść na jej ramiona.

 

\- Oczekujesz, że tak się stanie?

 

\- Bardziej intryguje mnie to, do czego ty jesteś w stanie się posunąć - powiedziała cicho. - Hannibal nic nie zyska na twojej śmierci.

 

\- A ja nie wiem, kim byłbym bez niego - odparł Will, zamykając oczy. Nagle poczuł opływającą go falę uczuć w stosunku do Hannibala, której nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Zignorował ją.

 

\- Jesteś światłem jego życia - powiedziała Chiyoh, kierując się w stronę swojego łóżka. - Oznacza to, że możesz mieć nad nim kontrolę.

 

Will westchnął. Tylko czy właśnie tego pragnął?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem lekarzem. Po dwóch godzinach poszukiwań oraz przeglądania najprzeróżniejszych stron medycznych uznałam, że idę spać :D Jeżeli coś mija się z prawdą (czyli wszystko), prosiłabym o komentarz, a ja naniosę poprawki.  
> No i mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle, bo gdy to czytałam, to załamywałam ręce.  
> PS A z tym "światłem jego życia", to Mads sam tak powiedział o uczuciach Hannibala do Willa, więc uznałam, że po prostu muszę to umieścić :)


End file.
